Clone
by Andare Latoban
Summary: Hange decided to clone Levi's boyfriend. Eren X Levi X Eren. Threesome.


**WARNING: EREN X LEVI X EREN (Basically, a threesome)**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO EREN?!"

"Uhh...ehehe..."

Beside the two are Eren and the clone Hanji created for no apparent reason. Where did she get the idea anyway?

"...I thought it to be a new discovery"

"A new discovery?! How am I suppose to tell them apart?!"

"That's easy! Just look at their eyes; the clone has yellow gold eyes"

"I don't care! Reverse it!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. _This idiot decided to clone my boyfriend, the nerve of her!_

"Actually...this only lasts for a few hours"

"What happens after that?"

"The clone disappears"

He urged the two look a likes and exited Hanji's room. They headed for his own room. Once inside, he closed and locked the door. The two Erens sat on his bed.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

The clone had a mischievous grin, he whispered to Eren and the teen nodded. "Come here, Heichou~" He purred, the captain hesitantly stepped in front of Eren. The brunet grabbed his waist and sat him on his lap, caressing his hips and kissing his neck.

"Eren..." Levi whimpered, placing his hands on the taller male's shoulders.

The teen removed the older male's shirt and boots before unbuckling Levi's pants. Eren moved his mouth down to the raven's chest, peppering kisses then flicking his boyfriend's right nub with his tongue.

"Mmmm~" Levi tried to keep his moans in, unaware of the other person in the room move behind him to kiss his neck. He gasped, the clone removed Levi's pants leaving the raven only in his boxers.

The two brunets stopped their ministrations so they could lay the shorter male on the bed. The clone sat behind Levi while Eren sat infront. The two hastily removed their clothes. The three of them were now completely naked. Eren proceeded to stroke the smaller male's length, earning a surprised moan in return. The clone licked and sucked Levi's neck while playing with the older male's perked nubs.

"Aah~ E-Eren..." Levi bit his knuckles to control his noises, his right hand gripping the brunet's brown locks. He pushed him down further on his length, moaning helplessly when he felt Eren vibrate his mouth around his length.

The clone pushed Eren off Levi, pushing the raven haired man on his knees. Eren stroked himself in front of his boyfriend, aroused by the lust evident in those steel gray orbs. With Levi distracted, the clone pushed himself inside the ravenet.

"Ah! Dammit, brat it hurts!" He gripped the sheets, adjusting to the clone's size. "M-move..."

He thrusted violently, hitting Levi's prostate dead on.

"A-ahh~ shit..."

Eren removed his hand from his cock, moving to stroke Levi's. "Suck"

Levi opened his mouth and engulfed the brunet's cock. He eagerly sucked, still loving the taste of his boyfriend. Levi moved his right hand to stroke the teen's dick while he swirls his tongue on the head, earning a satisfying growl from the teen. The two brunets continued their movements. Eren's pumps on Levi's cock going faster while his clone thrusted more violently. The raven haired male moaned louder, the vibrations flowing to Eren's length. The brunet moaned, removing his hand from Levi's cock and gripping those raven locks. Eren's clone moved it's hand to pump Levi's cock in time with his thrusts.

"You gonna cum for us, Levi?" Eren panted, earning a loud hum from his partner. Sooner or later, he shot his load in Levi's mouth.

Levi happily licked every drop. He pulled away, only to scream. "I'm close!~ Faster!"

The clone complied, moving an inhuman speed.

"Fuck!" Levi shot his load, his hole clenching tight around the brunet's cock.

"So tight..." He shot his own load inside the ravenet. He panted heavily before pulling out.

"For once..." Levi spoke, catching the two Erens' attention. "I'm thankful for shitty glasses in doing this" He kissed the two before the three of them cuddled on the bed.

Morning came and Levi was the first one to wake up. He noticed that the clone disappeared.

 ** _"Actually...this only lasts for a few hours"_**

He remembered what Hanji said. Levi sighed. _I was hoping for round two..._ He smirked and looked at his sleeping lover.

 _Does four eyes still have the experiment for this?_


End file.
